


The Cat and the Raven

by OftheSea



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheSea/pseuds/OftheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot about Ronan and Adam watching "Unlikely Animal Friends"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat and the Raven

Adam Parrish does not have a laptop.

Or at least not what anyone in today’s day and age would qualify as a laptop. There is no visible brand or logo on it anywhere, the speakers sound as if they are packed with cotton balls, and the screen looks as though someone attempted to paint an impressionist painting across it with sharpened pieces of wire. It crashes every other week and can barely do anything besides open a word document. Which is really all Adam needs it to do. This, at least, is what he tells Ronan and Gansey after they see it for the first time. 

This is why Ronan brings his computer with him whenever he and Adam have a night in. It is why his 15.4″ Macbook Pro is sitting on the overturned cardboard box Adam uses as a nightstand tonight. Adam rests on Ronan’s chest and Ronan’s knees are pulled up around either side of Adam, whose head rests in the crook of Ronan’s neck. “Unlikely Animal Friends” plays on the screen. 

Ronan chuckles intermittently. Sometimes he whispers endearments under his breathe. Adam is sure he doesn’t know he’s doing it. He makes small noises of agreement anyway. Truthfully, Adam has had his eyes closed since the show began. Being nestled there– Ronan’s arms holding him to his chest, breathing in the sent of him– is the most relaxed he’s felt in days. Between midterms and the garage and the hunt for Glendower (made even more urgent by the Blue’s confession about Gansey’s fate), Adam has had little if any break from it all. Ronan giggles at what sounds like a chimp and kitten playing together and Adam forgets it all. 

He smiles and moves his face upward to look at Ronan. His smile is even wider. 

“It’s ok to cry…” 

Ronan looks down at him, their faces inches apart. 

“What are you talking about, Parrish?”

“I mean if you feel the need to cry from the beauty of it all, don’t hold back. I’m not going to judge you.” 

The smile on Adam’s face is too self satisfied for Ronan’s liking. 

“Fuck off.” 

“Their relationships are just so unlikely. Their friendships TOO pure. I would understand I know you’re not actually made of stone-” 

“Go back to sleep now. I like you better like that.” 

Adam breathes a laugh, not believing a word of it. He returns to his previous position though, snuggling even closer to Ronan’s warmth. He presses a kiss into Ronan’s collarbone and closes his eyes once again. “Whatever you say, love.” 

Ronan watches the cat and raven playing on screen and can’t help but draw the obvious comparison. 

“You would so be the cat.” 

But Adam is already fast asleep, dreaming of singing trees and the magic that is only ever beautiful and a boy that bears a striking resemblance to a raven.

**Author's Note:**

> based on a dialogue prompt from tumblr: "...It's ok to cry"   
> my tumblr: firefranky.tumblr.com


End file.
